


Pajama Party

by Kujo1597



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Nonbinary Lake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: This is so disgustingly sweet I just had to write it. I need to see these kids happy! Post-Book 2
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Pajama Party

“Pajama party pajama party pajama party,” both Cosay boys chanted while pumping their fists and looking at Lake.

“Pajama party?” They asked with an eyebrow quirked.

“It is a Cosay family tradition to have one night a month where we just sit around in our pajamas watching movies,” Jesse explained. “And you are officially an unofficial Cosay now.”

“Officially unofficial?”

“What I’m saying is, you’re part of this family, your last name may not be Cosay but you’re one of us which means... Nate, give me a drumroll.”

He did.

“You get to participate! So go get your jammies on!”

Lake found themself caught up in the good energy and smiling. “Alright, I’ll go change.”

Everybody dispersed from the living room and came back not too long afterward, each wearing their respective PJ's. Jesse wore some nice powder blue ones covered in stars, Nate’s had tiny sharks on a navy blue background, and Lake just wore red plaid pajama bottoms with an oversized white t-shirt. Jesse was also carrying a bunch of blankets. 

“Lake, can you help me carry chairs?” Nate asked.

“Sure,” Lake replied with a shrug. “How many do we need?”

Nate’s eyes had a shine to them. “All our chairs.”

As Lake and Nate grabbed chairs from the kitchen Jesse started to plan out what exactly to do with the blankets. Lake returned with the majority of the chairs from the kitchen table, Nate was carrying two to the best of his ability. 

“Thanks guys,” Jesse said. He told them where to put the chairs and then spread out the blankets with help from Lake. 

“So what are we doing?” Lake asked.

“Making a fort,” Jesse replied then after a moment of thought asked, “have you never made a fort before?”

“Reflection, remember?”

“Well, yeah. But you had to do stuff when not being reflected.”

“Nah, it was just a lot of sitting around, waiting to be needed. You never knew when it would happen so you had to be able to act fast.”

Jesse had no idea how to respond, a life like that sounded really... sad.

“It’s fine, really,” Lake assured him. “I’m out here in the prime world now so I can do these things.”

“Yeah! Oh man,” Jesse grinned, “you have _sooo_ much catching up to do! I bet you haven’t even eaten raw cookie dough, brownie batter, or other things you’re not supposed to eat but taste so, _**SO**_ good.”

With a quiet chuckle Lake rolled their eyes. “So Nate, anything I missed out on that doesn’t involve eating?”

“Hmm,” Nate thought loudly as he put pillows into the fort. “Well there is digging around in the mud for worms, looking under rocks for bugs, and sometimes dad takes us fishing.”

“See now Nate knows what’s up, those are things I wanna do,” Lake said with a slight smirk.

“But you might sink the boat,” Jesse pointed out. “And fishing takes a while.”

“Okay, maybe not fishing. But looking for cool bugs sounds fun.”

“I guess one day we can all go out and do that. But I do still wanna get you to try those foods. They’re completely worth the salmonella risk.” Jesse said. 

“Too bad for you, I can’t get sick,” Lake smugly said. 

Jesse stumbled back dramatically, “noooo! But the risk is half the fun!”

Lake started laughing dramatically. “I have a superior chrome digestive system!”

“It’s so shiny and sterile! My fleshy one can’t match up to it!”

Lake walked over to Jesse then stood over him menacingly. “That’s right!”

Nate started to laugh at the display which caused the two older kids to break down into laughter too. 

Lake offered Jesse their hand. “Okay... I think your inner theatre kid is rubbing off on me.”

Jasse smiled as he took Lake’s hand and got up. “Oh right, so how do you explain the way you were talking on that family tree?”

The two playfully bickered as they crawled into the blanket fort. 

“Oh shut up that was the only way I could think of to compliment such a weird guy. You put sunglasses on a random deer.”

“You’re calling me weird?”

“Yeah,” Lake flicked Jesse on the forehead. “Buuut you grew on me. You’re still weird, but I appreciate it.”

“Aw thanks, I appreciate your weirdness too.”

After joining Nate who was leaning against the couch Lake looked around the fort. They didn’t quite get why they weren’t just sitting on the couch. But it was cozy, and nice, and relaxing...

Jesse looked at Lake and noticed them about to doze off. “We need to start the movie soon.”

Nate also took a look. “Yeah, before Lake falls asleep. They snore like a wildebeest.”

“What. C’mere!” Lake put Nate into a headlock and gave him a noogie. “There’s nothing wrong with snoring.”

“There isn’t,” Nate squirmed. “You’re just loud.” He started to giggle. “We won’t be able to hear the movie.”

“Won’t be able to hear the movie. Turn it up then.”

“But my parents,” Nate whined.

Lake let him go. “Good point. You win this round.”

“You went too easy on him,” Jesse said then picked Nate up and held him upside-down. “He insulted your honour by calling you a beast.”

“Noooo,” Nate laughed so hard he got a stitch in his side. “Ow.”

Jesse put him back on the floor. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” A devious spark flicked in his eye. He lunged himself at Jesse and started tickling. 

“No fair!” it was Jesse’s turn to whine. “You know I’m ticklish!”

It ended up taking a while for the movies to get started with all the playing going on. And then the Cosay boys remembered that they totally forgot to make popcorn.

“A real tragedy,” Jesse called it before getting out to throw some into the microwave.

As the movies were playing everybody eventually did doze off in a pile, with Lake in the middle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kept squealing and dying while writing this because it's been a while since I've written anything this disgustingly cute.


End file.
